Meeting with Kuroha -parody-
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: "Kenapa kamu melakukan ini...?" "E-Eh?" "Seto, hentikan itu!" Pertemuan antara Mekakushi-dan dengan Kuroha. Rate T for something.


"Kenapa kamu melakukan semua ini..?" tanya Mary sambil menutupi mukanya. Dia tidak tau, kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"J-Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak melakukan ini demi k-kamu," jawab Kuroha gugup. Eh? Kano tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan akhirnya tertawa dengan keras sambil berguling di tanah.

"Pfft— Ahahaha! T-Tsundere? Kamu sama saja seperti Ki—*bughh!*" perkataan Kano dipotong dengan pukulan Kido.

"E-Eh?" Mary terbelak, melihat Kido, Kano, dan Seto bangun lagi, tapi masih dengan noda merah di tubuh mereka.

"Ahaha.. Maaf Mary. Ini semua ide Kuroha," jelas Seto sambil melihat ke arah Kuroha, yang langsung bermuka masam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Seperti yang kubilang, jangan salah sangka!" teriaknya malu.

"Ahahaha!" Kano tertawa lagi. Kido hanya menghela nafas, dan melihat ke arah anggota Mekakushi-dan yang lain. Dia lalu tersenyum kecil, sambil berkata.

"Ini ide Kuroha, karna dia melihat Mary tidak senang. Yah, Kano hanya setuju untuk menjalankan April Fools, tapi sepertinya si bodoh itu lupa untuk mengucapkan kata-katanya." Kido menghela nafas lagi, dan menginjak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berguling di tanah.

*GAAHH!*

"Diamlah, Kano! Dan jangan tertawa lagi!" teriaknya kesal. Kano hanya mengangguk, sambil memegang perutnya yang diinjak Kido.

"L-Lalu, cairan merah itu apa?" tanya Ene bingung. Kano lalu punya ide dan bangun, lalu menjilat cairan merah yang menempel di pipi Kido.

"B-Baka!" perbuatan Kano dibalas dengan pukulan langsung ke muka. Kano K.O. dan Kido semakin memerah.

"Danchou? Kenapa kamu merah?" tanya Mary bingung.

"Itu adalah remaja, Mary-chan," jawab Momo sambil tersenyum senang.

"M-Mary.." saat semuanya membalikkan badan, bisa dilihat Kuroha yang menahan tangisnya.

"A-Ah! Maaf, Kuroha-san. Aku tidak akan m-menghiraukanmu.." jawab Mary gugup.

"Janji..?"

"Ya, janji." Mary tersenyum, membuat Kuroha tersipu malu. Tapi, anggota Mekakushi–dan yang lain bisa merasakan aura hitam, dan mereka berbalik untuk melihat Seto yang punya aura hitam disekelilingnya, dan senyumnya yang lebar serta matanya yang ditutup, membuatnya semakin seram.

"S-Seto?" tanya Shintaro sedikit takut. Mata Seto terbuka, dan dia langsung lari melompat ke Kuroha, yang sedikit terkejut.

"Seto-san?! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" teriaknya kaget sambil berusaha meraih tangan Seto yang menahannya di tanah.

"Dia sopan. Aku terkejut mendengar ini *munch, munch*" Yuki berbicara sambil memakan snack yang dibawanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?! Ceritamu di sebelah!" teriak Kido. Yuki melihat Kido sebentar, dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke dua laki-laki yang berada di tanah.

"I-Ini!" mata Mary berbinar melihat pemandangan ini, Yuki menghela nafas, dan Shintaro melihat dengan tenang.

"B—" perkataan Mary dan Ene dipotong, dengan Yuki yang menutup mulut Mary dan Shintaro yang memasang kedua headsetnya di telinganya, sebelum dia menutupi mata milik Momo dengan tangannya.

"Eh, onii-chan? Ada apa?" Momo berusaha mengambil tangan Shintaro dari tangannya, tapi berhenti setelah mendengar kata-kata Shintaro.

"Jangan Momo, kalau kamu melihat ini hidupmu akan hancur."

"Heh, jadi alasanmu melihatnya karna hidupmu sudah hancur, Shintaro?" tanya Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"A-Apa yang kamu maksud?!"

"Biarkan aku bergabung!" semuanya (kecuali Momo) melihat ke arah asal suara itu, dan dengan kecepatan kilat Kano melompat ke arah Kuroha dan Seto.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Mary bersama denganmu!" teriak Seto, membuat Mary tersipu malu.

"T-Tapi bukan begini caranya!" teriak Kuroha yang ditindihi dua laki-laki. Seto semakin ganas melihat Mary yang tersipu malu karna kata-kata Kuroha.

"Yah, Kuroha-kun. Bukankah ini menyenangkan~?" kata Kano sambil tersenyum ala Cheshire Cat, membuat Kuroha menelan ludahnya.

*flash, flash*

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Yuki-san?!" teriak Kuroha panik sambil menangis.

"Apa kamu tau kalau foto BL bisa dijual dengan harga tinggi kepada fujoshi?! Aku butuh uang, dan lagipula aku yakin Mary tidak akan keberatan. Iya kan?" Mary mengangguk senang, walaupun masih dengan wajah merah.

"Tapi aku keberatan!" pegangan Seto di tangan Kuroha semakin erat (karna iri). Kano tersenyum senang dan mengambil foto juga.

"Apa menurutmu Azami juga penggemar BL, Mary-chan?" tanya Kano penasaran.

"Entahlah.." jawab Mary jujur. Mereka tidak tau, Azami sedang menonton mereka semua dari Heat-Haze dengan wajah merah dan kedua tangannya yang menutupi muka. Momo yang penasaran karna mereka terus berbicara, mengambil tangan dengan paksa Shintaro yang lengah dan melihat Kano, Seto, dan Kuroha.

"Onii-chan? A-Apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan?!" teriak Momo kaget. Shintaro terbelak kaget, tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Ahh, kamu tau.. Ini—"

"Mereka sedang gulat, Momo-chan." Jawaban Yuki membuat Momo mengangguk mengerti, dan Shintaro yang mengacungkan jempol ke Yuki. Memang benar, kalau mereka sedang bergulat karna Seto marah kepada Kuroha yang malu-malu di depan Mary. Tapi yang mereka semua tidak mengerti, kenapa Kano ikut kesana?!

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Kido?" tanya Ene yang baru saja berhasil berbicara, karna Shintaro bisa tuli mendengar omelan Ene dari headsetnya, dan akhirnya melepaskan headset itu dari telinganya. _Aku harus ke dokter THT setelah ini_, pikir Shintaro sambil mengusap telingannya.

"Karna kamu sudah buta akan internet porno, korban selanjutnya adalah telingamu yang terus mendengar omelan Ene, Shintaro-kun." Yuki berbisik dengan mata merah, membuat Shintaro.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Dan jangan memakai kekuatan matamu kepadaku! *chop*"

"I-Ittai.. Kamu kejam Shintaro-kun! Memukul loli yang imut ini.."

"Hah, loli? Kamu lebih mirip petank—GUAAHH!" Shintaro berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang daerah 'private'-nya yang ditendang oleh Yuki. Pelaku kejahatan tersebut hanya menggembungkan pipi kirinya sambil menyilangkan tangan dan melihat ke arah lain sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas.

"A-Apa yang kamu l-lakukan, Yuki-san?" Shintaro bertanya dengan sopan, tidak ingin mengesalkan anak perempuan itu lebih besar lagi. Yuki berbalik untuk menghadapi Shintaro, sambil berkata,

"Aku mengutukmu Kisaragi Shintaro, agar Tono-chan menjadi milikku!"

"Tidak..! Semuanya kecuali itu! Tono-sama!" Shintaro mulai berguling di lantai dengan panik, dan setelah Momo menendangnya, dia berdiri lagi dengan wajah berkeringat dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Jadi..*huff*..d-dimana Kido?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil. Yuki hanya bisa memutar matanya.

"Ah, Kido ada disana.." jawab Mary sambil menunjuk Kido yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan musim panas itu, tapi tetap punya wajah semerah tomat.

"Are?~ Apa Kido takut melihat ini?" kata Yuki tersenyum menggoda, mendapatkan lemparan ular mainan entah dari mana.

"B-Baka! Itu pemandangan yang tidak pantas untuk fanfic ini!" teriak Kido.

"..." Momo tidak berkomentar, dan Mary sibuk melihat trio yang berada di tanah (**Kido**: Tunggu dulu! Kalau kamu bilang trio, bisa-bisa dikira aku yang disana kan?! Gantilah author-san! **Author**: Nggak ah, ribet banget *teehee* **Kido**: Eeh..?)

"Ah.. Kido baru saja merusak 3rd wall.." kata Shintaro dengan poker-face.

"Tidak papa, kami akan membuat ratenya T. Jadi tidak usah khawatir!" jawab Yuki sambil tersenyum.

"Lagipula, ini adegan gulat kan? Kenapa kamu khawatir, Danchou?" tanya Momo bingung. Ini semua karna usaha Shintaro dan Yuki yang menjaga kesucian Momo!

"Yah, begitulah.." Kido bergumam sesuatu, tapi Momo tidak bisa mendengarnya, membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang," kata Yuki sambil tersenyum. Kido, Shintaro, dan Ene membalas dengan senyum yang sama. Momo berwajah bingung tapi ikut tersenyum, dan Mary berwajah kecewa.

"Eeh..?" Kido harus menggeret Mary untuk pergi dari sana, dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan santai.

"Saat kamu melihat ular mainan ini, bukankah itu mengingatkanmu dengan tentake—mpphh!" Yuki melawan saat Shintaro menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak berbicara lagi. Dia tidak sengaja melemparkan ular mainan itu ke arah Kuroha.

"Kido-san? Yuki-san? Kalian mau kemana—GYA! TIDAK! JANGAN ULARR!" serangan Seto semakin parah, tapi teriakan Kuroha membuat Mary semakin ingin kembali.

"Aah! Lepaskan Danchou! Ini mimpi semua fujoshi, dan aku harus tau siapa yang uke dan seme!" sekarang Shintaro dan Yuki harus membantu Kido untuk menggeret Mary.

"Siapa yang mengira kalau antagonis kita ini takut dengan ular? Membuatku bertanya kenapa dia bisa bertahan di Haze.." gumam Yuki sambil berpikir.

"Hentikan, Mary! Dan darimana kamu belajar kata-kata itu?!" teriak Kido dengan wajah yang semerah tomat.

"Yah, bukankah ini hari cerah yang biasa, Shintaro-san?" tanya Yuki dengan santai. Shintaro menjawab dengan senyumannya.

"Ya, kamu benar Yuki-san.."

Dan mereka melanjutkan untuk menggeret Mary kembali ke apartemen 107 bersama dengan Momo yang kebingungan, dan Kido yang wajahnya semerah tomat, menghiraukan pandangan orang-orang dan teriakan minta tolong dari Kuroha, tawa sadis milik Seto, dan keheningan diri Kano.

**bonus.**

"Aku pulang.." Kuroha menangis sambil memperbaiki bajunya yang robek. Kejadian tadi berlangsung sampai sore, dan berhenti setelah beberapa polisi datang. Kuroha harus menghadapi polisi itu sendirian, karna tiba-tiba Seto dan Kano menghilang. Dan akhirnya, dia kembali ke Heat-Haze.

"Oh, selamat datang, Kuroha." Azami menjawab tanpa melihat Kuroha.

"Hm? Ada apa?" tanya Kuroha bingung. Biasanya Azami akan selalu melihat lawan bicaranya, dan sekarang bahkan dia tidak melihat Kuroha atau apapun. Azami melihat ke bawah. Kuroha lalu mendekati Azami, dan dengan ragu-ragu, melihat ke bawah. Dan secara refleks dia langsung menjauh dari Azami.

"Azami.. Jangan bilang, kamu juga..?" tanya Kuroha sambil berjalan menjauh.

"I-Ini bukan seperti apa yang terlihat!" Azami berdiri, memperlihatkan mukanya yang lebih merah daripada milik Kido.

"Hentikan. Aku mengerti, ternyata inilah keluargamu.." Kuroha melihat kebawah, dan meneteskan setetes air mata, sambil tersenyum. _Hancurlah semuanya.. Aku terjebak dengan mereka semua *hiks, hiks..*_

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, dengarkan penjelasanku!" Azami mengulurkan tangannya, dan Kuroha langsung berlari mengelilingi Heat-Haze.

"Permisi, aku datang berkunjung.." suara Yuki bisa di dengar di Haze, membuat Kuroha bingung.

"Y-Yuki-san? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah, Kuroha-san. Aku hanya harus memberikan sesuatu ke Azami" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, membuat Kuroha tersipu malu. Yah, antagonis kita kali ini benar-benar pemalu, benar kan para readers sekalian?

"Dan apa itu?" Kuroha melihat tas yang dibawa Yuki dan mengira kalau itu makanan. Azami muncul di belakang pita kuning panjang.

"Siapa itu, Kuroha?" tanyanya, masih terlihat nada sedih di suaranya.

"Ah, Yuki-san datang untuk berkunjung." Mendengar ini, Azami langsung berlari ke depan Yuki. Yuki mengangguk senang, sambil menunjuk tas yang ada di tangannya. Azami pergi kembali ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan Yuki yang tersenyum senang dan Kuroha yang berwajah bingung. Apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?

"Ini uangnya, Yuki" Azami mengatakan ini sambil memberikan sejumlah uang kepada Yuki, dan Yuki mengangguk setuju sambil mengambil beberapa carik kertas dari tasnya. Tunggu dulu... Itu, bukankah itu kertas foto? Tidak mungkin!

Kuroha mengambil foto dari tangan Azami, untuk melihat fotonya tadi siang bersama Kano dan Seto. Ada juga beberapa foto yang di photoshop sehingga terlihat seperti Shintaro ada di kumpulan pria yang berada di tanah itu. Kuroha melihat Yuki dengan tidak percaya, dan dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Kamu ingat kalau aku bilang foto BL akan laris di fujoshi kan?" Kuroha mengangguk mengingat apa yang telah Yuki katakan. _"Apa kamu tau kalau foto BL bisa dijual dengan harga tinggi kepada fujoshi?! Aku butuh uang, dan lagipula aku yakin Mary tidak akan keberatan. Iya kan?"_

"Ya, aku ingat itu," jawab Kuroha masih tidak mengerti.

"Yah.. Ini customer no.1 ku," jelas Yuki sambil melihat Azami yang sedang mengambil foto yang berceceran di lantai? (Ini di Haze, dan Ayame nggak tau dunia abadi milik Azami itu beralaskan apa..)

"J-Jangan katakan, kalau kamu suka hal seperti ini, Yuki-san?" Kuroha melangkah menjauh dengan wajah ragu. Yuki melambaikan tangannya di depannya sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak! Lagipula.."

"Lagipula?" tanya Kuroha dan Azami bersama-sama.

"Aku adalah fan yuri yang bangga! Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku masih lurus. Suka laki-laki, bukan perempuan!" teriak Yuki bangga.

"Jangan mengatakan itu dengan bangga!" protes Kuroha, namun tidak di dengar oleh Yuki dan Azami yang jongkok di pinggir ruangan. Bisa terdengar hal-hal seperti, '_Aku suka laki-laki berkacamata' 'Ehh, serius?! Kamu harus coba melihat Yuri, Azami-san' 'Hmm, baiklah kalau itu rekomendasimu.. Ah, dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mary, kupikir Shintaro uke dan Seto adalah si seme' 'Ya, Kano hanya pihak ketiga' 'Tapi bukankah itu membuat hal menarik?' 'Yah, kamu benar Azami-san.'_

Kuroha yang melihat ini, hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan wajah sedikit merah. _Kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan untuk mendapatkan hukuman berat ini? Mulai sekarang, Kuroha janji dia akan jadi anak baik.._

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seto— *GUAHH!*"

"Ulang tahunnya sudah lewat, baka!"

"Ooh, nice tsukkomi!" Kuroha pingsan di lantai, dan Azami serta Yuki melanjutkan percakapan yang mereka adakan sebelumnya. Tidak sadar kalau selama ini perempuan berambut coklat tua dengan syal merah yang ada di lehernya mengamati mereka dengan seksama sambil tersenyum.

**The End**

* * *

**Ayame : **Hah.. Lega rasanya *mengusap dahi*

**Kuroha : ***slap author*

**Ayame : **Apa itu?! Ada apa denganmu dan juga Hiyori-chan?!

**Kuroha : **Kenapa kamu membiarkan semua ini terjadi? *cry*

**Ayano : **Kuroha-san, sabarlah.. *pat head*

**Kuroha : **Ayano... Huaaaa!

**Ayano : **Shh.. Sudah, sudah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. (mungkin)

**Kuroha : **Ayano..

**Ayano : **Ada apa?

**Kuroha : **Tadi kamu bilang mungkin kan?! *run*

**Ayano : **A-Ah! Kuroha-san, tunggu dulu *ikut lari*

**Ayame : **Heh? Siapa yang akan melakukan disclaimer?

**Kenjirou : **Tentu saja, orang luar biasa ini akan melalukakan disclaimer *mengusap rambut*

**Ayame : **... Dimana yang lainnya?

**Kenjirou : **Semua orang tidak menghiraukanku.. *cry*

**Ayame : **Yah, itu karna awalnya kamu memang karakter yang tidak penting, Kenjirou-san. Sabarlah menunggu PV Dead and Seek, oke? (Itu kalau Jin benar-benar membuat PV-nya)*pat head*

**Kenjirou : **Ayame-chan..

**Ayame : **Mm?

**Kenjirou : **Tadi, kamu bilang kalau Jin membuat PV-nya kan?! *run*

**Kano : **Ayame-chan, bukankah lebih baik kamu mengejar orang itu?

**Ayame : **Ah, Shuuya. Tidak papa, aku masih punya urusan yang lebih penting daripada itu *keluarkan laptop dan lanjut tulis cerita*

**Kano : **Ayame-chan memang hebat! Berkata kata-kata itu seperti tidak ada maksud tertentu

**Ayame : **Aku tidak tau apa aku harus menerima itu sebagai pujian, atau ejekan *sweatdrop*

**Kano : **Momo-chan, lakukan disclaimernya! *grin*

**Ayame : **Ahh! Itu kalimatku, Shuuya!

**Momo : **Sang idol disini! Kagerou Project milik Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Ayame-san hanya punya jalan cerita! *smile*

**Ayame : **Bye bye!


End file.
